Venjix Computer Network
The Venjix Computer Network refers to a computer virus that eventually became a sentient entity that subdued most of Earth sometime in the future. It also refers to his entire Network which includes his own programs & creations. History ''RPM'' ''GB'' The Venjix Computer Network was recreated into being the day when Venjix was reborn on Christmas when it underwent an evolution from the Enetron in the system it infected. Within no time, able to assimilate any inorganic matter, Venjix took control of the complex & all the mecha within it before attempting to take over the world's communication, power, & defense systems. However, the Ranger Operators & the scientists sacrificed themselves to teleport the entire Transport Center into Hyper Space to trap Venjix. However, due to the dimension's ability to digitize organic matter, Venjix used this to absorb the Ranger Operators & the scientists to use their collective intellect in serving him as both his "Engineers" & as source material to create the avatar Enter to serve as his eyes & ears. After six years since he was trapped in Hyper Space, Venjix gained the means to send Enter back into reality, with the ultimate goal of gathering enough Enetron needed to bring himself back into reality so he can assimilate the entire planet to cement his reign. Many of these plans involve the acquisition of Enetron, the city's energy source. But due to the constant meddling of the new Ranger Operators, & the addition of Escape to take over some of his duties, Enter began to deviate from his programming & made his move after Venjix's final defeat. In his ultimate scheme, Enter resolves to become the new Venjix by using the Venjix cards to gather data on humans with most of his data from Drew Sheinfeld. Using the data of Escape to test his abilities to merge life forms into her being, Enter eventually gains the abilities to merge all forms of matter & shape them into his will. Luckily, with Scott Truman sacrificing himself to destroy the final Venjix Card, Enter is destroyed with the Venjix Computer Network no more. Venjix, the entity ''RPM'' Four years before RPM, Doctor K, a captive phenom at the Alphabet Soup research facility, attempted to escape by releasing Venjix as a virus into the facility's system. However, she was found out before she could install firewalls to keep the virus from seeping out into the world, & it began spreading like a wildfire. Within no time, it had control of the world's communication, power, & defense systems. Venjix built armies of robotic soldiers called Grinders. These machines laid waste to everything in Venjix's path. There was no stopping them. Venjix would declare victory: "Your world is now my world & your time is now over." Only the domed city of Corinth was not under Venjix's control, & this is where the remaining humans fled. Venjix also had three Generals, General Shifter, General Crunch, & Kilobyte. They looked forward to destroying the humans. Venjix & its Generals counted down to the destruction. After several failures, & the creation of a new general through dubious means, Tenaya 7, it decided to manifest itself in its own personal mobile form to deal with the humans itself. ''GB'' Generals ''RPM'' *General Crunch *General Shifter *Tenaya 7/15 *Kilobyte *Professor Cog ''GB'' *Enter *Escape Monsters Attack Bots The Attack Bots are the monsters of RPM, the servants of Venjix. They are separated into various generations when naming said AttackBot. They have different vocal capabilities & most times have none at all. *Generation 5 Attack Bot *Generation 9 Amphibious Attack Bot (Water Hoser) *Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot *Generation 9 Noz Bot Attack System *Magnet Bot *"Pump Attack Bot" *Boom Bot *Camera Attack Bot *"Drill Attack Bot" *Generation 12 Reflects Bot #1 *Generation 12 Reflects Bot #2 *Gat Bot *Broiler Bot *Sat Bot *Lightning Bot *Oil Bot *Generation 13 Attack Bot #1 (Venjix - mobile form) *Generation 13 Attack Bot #2 (Venjix - mobile form) *Dyna Bot *Vacuum Bot *Generation 15 Saw-Bot *Doomsday Machine *Saw Bot Generation 16 *Balloon Bot *Generation 3 Textile Bot *Manhole Bot *Unnamed Attack Bot (Venjix Mobile Form 2.0) *Knight Bot *Hammer Attack Bot *Generation 3 Chemical Bot *Dowser Bot *Series 2 Rotor Bot *Heat Bot *Generation 16 Hyper Bot *"Dumbell Bot" *Generation 12 Energy Bot *"Final Attack Bot" Viratrons Virazords Troops ''RPM'' *Grinders *Venjix Drones *Hybrid sleeper agents ''GB'' *Hackers External Links *Venjix Computer Network in RangerWiki *Banki Clan Gaiark - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Onger *Vaglass - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:RPM Category:GB Category:Villains